


Connected

by 1923rd



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1923rd/pseuds/1923rd
Summary: Hi! This story, like the description, says it takes place right after the "Lauren" episode.I really don't know exactly where I'm going with this story. So, please bear with me.This is an Emily x Reader story. It is specifically wlw, but you can change the pronouns if you want to.I really hope you enjoy what I make out of this! Feel free to correct my grammar or spelling if you see any mistakes.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Dearly Departed

"She never made it off the table," JJ said.

Depressing looks took over the worried ones in the waiting room. Tears came from everyone almost instantly.

"She- she's dead?" Penelope cried.

You just stared blankly at the ground. Unable to move. It felt like you had just been swallowed by a black hole. Everything aching. You couldn't believe the news you had just heard. All of the memories you had with your now deceased friend flashed by in your head. Tears rolled out of the corner of your eyes.

Everyone began packing up their coats and bags, moping to the exit. You, however, just sat there, continuing to stare down.

Rossi noticed, "Hey, y/n, we have to leave now. I'll walk out with you."

"No, it's okay. I'm just going to go to the bathroom really quick. I'll see you soon." You say.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to leave alone." Rossi whispered concerningly.

"I'm sure." You reply quickly.

Rossi nods as you turn and head down the hallway to the bathroom. You are trying to hold back your tears until you get to the bathroom, but it's not working.

Once you enter, you go straight to the sink, splashing warm water on your face. You are biting your lip so hard trying not to whimper, it begins bleeding.

"Shit." You cry out.

You clean up the blood and hold a paper towel on your wound. You can't even feel it. You are so numb from the news you have just received. The only pain you feel is the knot in your stomach. You feel like you are going to throw up.

Once the blood stopped, you walked out of the bathroom, heading back to the front entrance of the hospital. You sat on the bench outside. You sat there for hours, wishing someone would say this was a joke. You felt like it was your fault Emily was dead. You should've been there. You should've helped save her. So many thoughts were rushing through your head. Your head was so heavy, that you were sure you would fall over if you stood. So, you continued to sit there, with your head in your hands.

You could feel the breeze of people walking passed you. You eventually fell asleep to the sound of crickets chirping. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This is a conversation between Hotch and JJ while you are sleeping.)

"I feel bad for lying to them" JJ explained.

Hotch looked up from a file, "You know it's the best for everyone. I know it's hard. It's the only thing we can do right now."

"I know, but did you see their looks? It's just devastating. Especially y/n's. She looked paralyzed." JJ replied.

"I know. Emily and y/n were just really close. Could you go check on her by the way? I had a feeling it would hit her the worst." Hotch suggested.

"Yeah, of course. Is she back at her apartment?" JJ asked.

Hotch, looking slightly frightened, "Actually, I'm not sure."

"Didn't she walk out with Rossi?" JJ quickly said.

"Please go ask him, I think he's in his office." Hotch declared.

JJ nodded and speed walked to Rossi's office. The door was open, and sure enough, Rossi was sitting at his desk.

"Did you walk out with y/n?" JJ uttered rapidly.

Rossi, confused, said, "No... She said she needed to go to the restroom before she left. Why?"

"We don't know where she is. Is it possible she is still at the hospital?" JJ spoke panicked.

"Someone should go check just in case.." Rossi stated.

"I'm going right now" JJ announced, already halfway out Rossi's door.

"Hotch, I'm going back to the hospital to see if y/n is there." She yelled as she ran down the steps to leave.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ's car pulls up in the closest parking spot to the front entrance. She sees you sitting on the bench and runs over to you.

"Y/n? Why are you still here? Why are you sitting on this bench?" JJ exclaims.

Her voice wakes you up suddenly, but you keep your head in your hands.

You can hear her typing, probably to tell the others where you were.

"I know you are hurting y/n, but you need to go home." She murmurs.

You look up at her, "I can't" you say back.

"Why not?" She replied.

"It hurts so much. I don't know how I'm supposed to go on without her. It's just different for me." You mumble.

"It's different? How?" She voiced as she crossed her arms.

"I- I didn't mean it like that" You muttered.

"Then what did you mean, y/n? Are you special or something? You know, we are all mourning the loss of a friend. What makes you different from that?" JJ remarked.

There was a slight pause before you responded. "I was in love with her."


	2. Dream Land

"You... You were?" JJ questioned.

You nodded tears starting to fill your eyes again.

JJ puts her hands in yours, "I am so sorry, y/n. I wouldn't have said that if I knew."

"I know, JJ. I just, don't know how I can move on. She was the love of my life." You replied.

You looked ahead, slipping your hands out from under JJ's. "I never even got to say goodbye." 

Droplets now rolled down your cheeks. JJ pulled you over, so your head was resting on her chest. Her breathing was shallow as if she was going to bawl with you.

"How about I drive you back to your apartment. I think you need some company." JJ offered.

"No, no it's fine. I'll be okay." You told her.

JJ, tilting her head "No. I'm staying the night. I'll sleep on your couch. Let's go."

She stood up and reached out for your hand. You reached back, and she helped you stand. You walked to her car and hopped in the passenger seat. 

"Thank you." You whispered as you laid your head on the window.

The car ride was silent. You could only hear each other's breathing. JJ parked in the parking lot right in front of your apartment building.

You don't look at each other until you get in the elevator.

"What floor is it again?" JJ asked while reaching out for the buttons.

"Four." You respond.

Silence overcame the elevator. It seemed like it took forever to get the fourth floor. Once you got there, you both walked to your apartment, 416. 

"Do you want to watch a movie? It could make us feel a little better." JJ conveyed.

"I'm good. I think I'll just go to bed. I'll get you a few pillows and blankets." You said.

You went to your closet to fetch the two extra pillows and blankets you kept for guests. When you walked back out in the living room, you could hear JJ on the phone with Will. You figured she was telling him she was staying the night at your place.

"Here you go." You told her as you handed her the pillows and blankets.

"You can watch TV if you want to. I have other streaming services too, just hit browse, and you can find them. I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." You say.

JJ nods and gives you a slight smile. You headed back into your bedroom, and change into more comfortable clothes. Your reflection in the mirror catches the corner of your eye. You stop yourself and look in the mirror.

"I look horrible." You mumble, poking the bags under your eyes.

You shrug it off and curl into bed. You can hear JJ turning off the light in the living room. Soon after that, you swiftly fall into a deep sleep, dreaming away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In your dream)

You are at the entrance of a banquet hall. You see a woman standing, her back is facing you. She has medium length black hair. She's wearing a long, silky, black dress. You may be far away, but you can tell she smells beautiful. 

"Hello?" You call out.

She turns around, there is a big smile on her face. Your face lights up.

It's Emily.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" You asked.

"Y/n, come dance with me," Emily whispered.

You walk over to her, a slow song coming on suddenly.

Emily places her hand in yours, and you squeeze each other's waist.

"I've been waiting for you." She said in your ear.

"I've missed you, Emily, I thought I lost you." You reply.

The lights were dimming as you slow dance. Song after song. You look at her beautiful brown eyes, and she looks into yours. 

You go in for a kiss, but you feel something wet on your stomach.

You glanced down and saw red all over you, but you didn't know where it was coming from. You switched your view to look at Emily.

"EM!" You screeched.

She had a giant hole in her stomach. You laid her on the floor and got on your knees.

"Emily, what happened?" You cried out.

Emily looked into your eyes, and the corner of her lips turned up, giving you a faint smile. "Let me go Y/n." She muttered.

"No! No! I can't lose you again!" You say.

"You need to forget about me, move on," Emily mumbled.

You, wiping the tears gushing from your eyes, "I can't! You were there for me when I needed you! Emily, you are the love of my life. I never got to tell you that. I never had the courage to. God, I was so stupid. Emily, I can't let you go." You yell.

It seems like she is fading. Her figure becoming blurry.

"It won't be long now." She said calmly.

You keep trying to stop the bleeding. You close your eyes for a moment, and when you open them again, she's gone. The blood on your hands and outfit has disappeared.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Your dream ends.)

"EMILY!" You scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter two! Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to vote, and comment if you have any suggestions!


	3. News

JJ jolted awake to the sound of your scream. She quickly barged into your room to see if you were alright.

"Y/n? Are you okay?" JJ asked, shaking you awake.

"Y- yeah." You replied, even though you were teary-eyed.

You sat up in your bed, and JJ plopped down on your bed next to you.

"What happened?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

"I guess I just had a nightmare." You responded.

"Well, it's the late morning... Do you want to go out and get some coffee?" She offered.

"I think I'd like that." You said back. You gave her a slight smile. "I'm going to hop in the shower, it'll only take a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll watch some TV and wait for you," JJ announced.

You watch JJ go back into the living room, then you go into the bathroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(While you are in the shower, JJ calls Hotch.)

JJ pulls out her phone and dials Hotch's number.

Hotch answers speedily.

"Hotch, we NEED to tell her," JJ whispered.

"What? Why?" Hotch uttered.

"Y/n is in very bad shape. Hotch, she said she is in love with Emily." JJ disclosed.

"Oh my god," Hotch muttered.

"Yeah, I know. Please, can we tell her... I'm afraid she might do something." JJ said.

"Yes. This is the only exception. Bring her to the BAU whenever you get a chance, we'll both tell her." Hotch voiced.

JJ then hung up as she heard you getting out of the shower.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You put on the hoodie Emily gave you when you had free time on a case in Washington. You slipped on a pair of gray sweatpants and your Vans, and you walked out to see JJ waiting for you. She stared at you intensely, but you shrugged it off.

"Hey. So, change of plans, we are going straight to the BAU. Hotch wants to see all of us." JJ said

"Dang, I was looking forward to that coffee." You spoke.

You both chuckled as you grabbed your things and headed out the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This is when you arrive at the BAU.)

"Huh. Nobody else is here yet." You said.

"I guess not," JJ replied. 

You walk in the door and hold it open for JJ. You walk up the stairs. Hotch is standing in his doorway, his hand issuing you to come in his office.

"Where is everyone else?" You ask Hotch. 

He completely disregards your question. "Have a seat. We have something to tell you."

"O- Okay." You mutter.

"Now, the information we are about to tell you is a secret. You can not tell the others on the team. If you do, you will be fired." Hotch voiced.

"Oh gosh... I promise I won't tell anyone." You said scooting to the edge of your seat.

"Okay" Hotch looked up at JJ. "Emily is alive. She is living in London under fake identities until it is safe for her to travel back here."

"Oh my god." You whispered. You gripped the hoodie tightly. "She's going to be okay?"

"Yes. It might still be hard for you because you can't contact her until she gets back." Hotch verbalized.

"I'll be fine now." You said standing up. Now fully smiling for the first time in what feels like forever.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months had passed since Hotch told you Emily would be okay. The team went on, some times were harder than others, but you went on. However, all you could ever think about was how much you missed Emily. You had to keep reminding yourself she was going to be okay, and she'd come back some time.

You were laying on your couch, watching some videos on your phone, when you got a text from Hotch. 

"Get to my office as soon as you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is shorter than my last two. I'm kind of having a bit of writer's block. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know how I can do better! Please vote as well! Thanks!


	4. Together

Hotch's text alarms you.

"Why?" You text back.

You slip on your shoes, grab your keys, and run out the door. 

You hear another ding from your phone. You pause to check, and it's from Hotch.

"Emily." 

You can feel your heart begin to beat faster. You start running even faster through the halls, deciding it would be faster to take the steps instead of the elevator. You swiftly get into your car, out of breath.

You don't even bother turning on music like you usually do. 

Did something bad happen to her? Or is she coming back? Did Hotch text the others? 

So many questions rushed through your head. Before you knew it, you were in the parking lot. 

You hopped out of your car and tried your best to walk straight ahead, but you were a little wobbly. 

You walked in the BAU and saw Hotch waiting for you in his office. His face seemed less tense than usual.

"Come in." He yelled when he saw you out of his window.

"What's up with Emily?" You asked immediately. 

"Well, I might've told a little someone about... you know, and might've wanted to come back early just for someone," Hotch said with a huge smile on his face.

"Wh- what?" You reply. 

You started to blush, but your face got even redder when you heard heels clicking, and stopping at Hotch's door.

You look to your right, lighting up right after.

"Em-" 

You ran into each other's arms. You both started crying. Emily pushed you back by your arms, so she could get a good look at you. 

"Why are we crying?" Emily asked.

"I don't even know." You reply.

Both of you giggle and hug again.

"God. Emily, I missed you so much." You croaked.

"You don't understand how much I missed you too. I'm so sorry you had to go through this." Emily cried. 

"I'll leave you two alone." Hotch chimed in.

"No, no. We are going to go get some food. Is that alright, Y/n?" Emily said.

"Yes!" You responded.

"Don't be too long, I'm telling the rest of the team soon. Maybe in about two hours." Hotch announced.

"We'll be back by then," You said.

You and Emily walked back out to the parking lot, only letting go of each other's hands to get into her vehicle. 

"Where do you want to go?" Emily questioned.

"It doesn't matter to me." You replied.

"Is Japanese still your favorite?" She asked.

She actually remembered. You were talking about your favorite kinds of food while you guys were on your way home on the jet after your fifth case. God, that was so long ago. 

"Yeah. You remembered?" 

"Of course I did. You are my best friend, and I remember everything you say about yourself. I guess you could say I'm kind of like Reid." You both looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"How is Reid, by the way?" Emily interrogated.

"He's been doing better. He got back from visiting his mom last week, and I guess she's well." You answered.

"That's good. I've missed the whole team so much." 

"Trust me, we've been missing you just as much." You told.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(You guys eat, have some laughs, and pay for your food. You are leaving to go back to the BAU.)

"Thanks for lunch." You said.

"No problem, it's the least I can do." She uttered.

You look at her, and she seems worried. "Em, you can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault."

She glances over at you. "I know... I just feel a little guilty." 

"Please try not to... I know it's easier said than done, but really, it's not your fault." You commented.

"I'll try," Emily muttered.

You guys were silent for the rest of the ride, but you both still had smiles on your faces.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily called Hotch when you arrived back at the BAU. He instructed you to come into the round table room, and Emily to wait until he texts her "Go."

You walk in the round table room, and everyone looks up and stares at you.

While everyone's looking at you, Hotch mouths "I haven't told them yet."

You walk and stand next to Penelope and JJ.

"Six months ago I made a very hard decision, one that affected this team greatly. As you know, Emily had lost a lot of blood after her fight with Doyle, but the doctors were able to stabilize her. She was airlifted from Boston. Her identity was strictly need-to-know. She stayed there until she was well enough to travel." Hotch announced.

Surprised looks rushed over everyone's faces. You tried your best to look surprised, but it's kind of hard when you already know.

"She's alive?" Penelope cried.

You look over and see Emily standing in the doorway.

Penelope speed-walked over to Emily. Everyone started crying, even you. Even though you had already cried so much earlier.

"I am so sorry guys," Emily said.

As soon as everyone hugged Emily, Penelope croaked, " We have a case. Of course, we have a case. It's one of the best days and-"

"Garcia," Hotch grumbled cutting off her sentence.

"Right. I guess we can celebrate later." Penelope mumbled.

Penelope started debriefing you all, but you weren't really paying attention. You kept making slight glances over at Emily. She only caught you once or twice, but you could swear she was doing the same thing as you.

"Alright, wheels up in 10. This is an urgent case. Emily, can I see you in my office?" Hotch said.

Emily nods and you see them leave the room. You follow Rossi out. 

You go to your desk and grab your go back, you make sure you have everything.

"Okay, everyone, let's go." Hotch suddenly yells out. "Emily is back on the team by the way."

Everyone smiles at them both. You were relieved she joined the team. 

You start following everyone to the elevator. Rossi walks up next to you.

"You knew, didn't you?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah, Hotch and JJ told me a day or two after it happened. I was getting really bad." You reply.

Rossi doesn't say anything, but you keep walking alongside him. "Can you do me a huge favor?" You say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it! Please vote, and comment if you want. I'll try my best to get out the next chapter soon!


	5. Hand

Rossi stopped and looked at you, raising an eyebrow. "It depends... what is it?" 

"Well, Emily's birthday is coming up, and I was hoping we could have a welcome back party, and a birthday party in one." You said.

"You want me to have it, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah... kind of. If that's okay." You reply.

"Of course. Do you have any ideas?" He muttered while starting to walk again.

You walk too, relieved Rossi was okay with the party idea. You got butterflies in your stomach just thinking about it. "Yes." You said after a minute of daydreaming. 

You both meet with the other, no longer falling behind them. "We'll talk later," Rossi whispered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(You finish the case, and you are all on your way back on the jet.)

You added everyone, except Emily, to a group chat called Emily's surprise b-day/ welcome home party.

You type "Guys, I planning this party for Emily. It's at Rossi's next Saturday. The party officially starts at 7, but be there by 6:30, so you have time to get into position. Now, who volunteers to bring Em to the party, while the rest of us hide?"

Everyone reads it, and Morgan starts typing.

"I'll do it. I'll ask if she wants to get a drink, and say Rossi wants us to come over." He said.

"Sounds good. Is everyone good with that?" You text.

Everyone says some variation of yes.

"Okay, Rossi and I will figure out the rest." You tell everyone.

Once you get back, Emily taps you on your shoulder. "Hey, y/n. Do you think I could stay at your place for a few nights? I can't move into my apartment for a week or so. 

You blushed and replied "O- of course. Do you want to head there now?"

Emily smiled, relieved that you said yes. " Yeah! Let's go!" She said eagerly.

She turned and walked swiftly to the exit of the BAU. You grinned seeing her smile like that. You followed her out.

"So... are you seeing anyone?" Emily asked after you pulled out of the parking lot. 

You had a puzzled look on your face, "No... Why do you ask? 

Emily turned her head to look out the window, but you could tell she was smiling at your words. "I was just wondering." 

She continued to stare out the window for the rest of the ride to your apartment, not saying another word. You couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she felt the same about you.

In a flash, you were at your place. 

Emily hopped out of the car, she seemed to skip joyfully to your door. She remembered where you lived, probably because she'd come over to watch movies every now and then.

You took out your keys, and Em barged right in. "So, what do you want to do?" You questioned.

She plopped down on your couch. "I don't know... Do you want to watch TV or a movie?" Emily replied.

"Sure." You said while handing Emily the remote. "I'm going to get changed." 

Emily's eyes widened. "Damn it. I forgot about my clothes!" She yelled.

You chuckled, "It's okay! I'll get you some!"

You went into your room when she nodded and started flipping through movies on the TV.

You made your way to your closet, and you grabbed some gray shorts, and a hoodie for yourself, and a t-shirt and some light pants for Emily. You got changed and picked up the clothes you picked out for Em.

"I picked out a movie!" Emily said enthusiastically when she saw you come out of your room.

You looked at the screen and shook your head. "Aw Em, I told you, I don't like scary movies!" You remarked.

"Come on! This isn't as bad as what we do! Pleaseee?" She whined.

You held out the clothes, "Fine, and I know it's not as bad! I just don't like jump scares!"

Emily got up and walked toward you, she grabbed the clothes. "Well, I'll just hug you when you get scared." She said as she smirked and walked behind you.

Your face got red. "Is Em flirting with me?" you thought to yourself.

You sat on the couch, covered by a blanket, Emily came out of the bathroom and sat beside you, now covered by the blanket as well. 

"Are you ready?" She asked. You nodded, and Emily began the movie. 

The movie was going smoothly, nothing to scare you yet. You wondered to yourself how you could get scared by a horror movie when you see dead bodies, and killers so frequently. Then...

BAM

You jumped at the jumpscare. Emily looked over at you and smiled. She put her arm around you and pulled you to where your head rested on the outside of her arm. You glanced up at her, and she was looking back at the TV, but she was still beaming. 

Around three-fourths of the way through the movie, you fell asleep, dreaming about Emily, like always.

All of a sudden, you woke up, lights off, and on top of something soft but also hard at the same time. You rubbed your eyes and saw you were laying on Emily's hip. You stood up and went into your closet to get her another blanket because she seemed chilly now that you weren't laying on her. You walked back over to her, covering her up. You looked down at her face, and her dimples showed suddenly, without her even knowing. 

You side-smiled and walked to your bed. You instantly fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up to the smell of syrup. You stood and looked in your mirror. You combed your hair down a bit with your hands and trudged to the kitchen. Emily looked over at you and waved for you to come sit at the table. You gestured back and made your way to the table. 

"I hope you like pancakes!" Emily declared.

"I do!" you stated.

Emily finished quickly and sat across from you. She stared into your eyes for barely enough time to notice, and she began eating, so you did too. 

Both of you finished fairly fast, and Emily took both of your plates to the sink.

"You can just leave them in there. I'll do them later." You said.

"Alright. Do you want to go to the mall or something? I need to get some clothes." You laughed a little and agreed. 

About thirty minutes later, you were ready to go. You went out the door, and Emily reached for your hand and grabbed it. You both walked happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so boring!

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this chapter! This is my first book, so let me know how I did please! Let me know how I can improve also! I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
